Ursula
by arendelleroyals
Summary: We all know classic Disney tales, but how about the villian's side of the story. Take a journey back under the sea to its not-so-mermaid friendly places and discover a whole new side of The Little Mermaid you've never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy, why can't we live with the pretty mermaids?" Ursula said, arms crossed.

"Ursula, you know why we live her. We need more space than the mermaids and Atlantica is too small for us," her mother Cecaelia sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

Ursula pouted and looked down at her self. Her tentacles weren't _that_ big, she thought.

"Mama, when's Daddy gonna come home?" Morgana waddled into the room, clutching her coral colored blanket.

"Morgana you should be sleeping! Daddy is ru-busy at work! Now GO TO SLEEP, for Triton's sake!" Cecaelia thundered, making Morgana yelp and dart out of the room.

Caecelia face softened once Morgana left. If the kids knew the truth about their father-

Her thoughts were interuppted by Ursula prodding at her tentacles.

"Ursula, what is it? And it better not be a question about your father." Caecelia snapped.

"Uh, when are you going to teach me magic?"

"Tomorrow, Ursula, now go to sleep," Caecelia said, plucking Ursula and setting her on her giant pearl-encrusted bed. She kissed Ursula goodnight and slowly crept out of the room.

That's what you said yesterday, thought Ursula as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, Ursula" sneered Morgana as she shook Ursula out of her sleep.

"What do you want Morgana?" Ursula rolled her eyes and began to doze off.

"Wake up stupid! Mom needs you for something."

"Ok, ok" Ursula swam out of her room.

Morgana smirked at the retreating tentacles of her sister, then swam over to Ursula's coral desk. Trophies and awards from Octupi Academy of Magic were strewn across her desk, as well as photos of Ursula and her friends. Beside Ursula's trophy was her diary.

"Aha!" Morgana smiled and grabbed it. Maybe Ursula has some magic spells and-

"What in Poseidon's name are you doing!" Ursula snapped.

"Uh..borrowing your makeup...bye" Morgana bolted out of her room and down the hall to her room.

"Oh and by the way, Mom didn't call me!" Ursula shouts at her.

Ursula sighed, then went over to her pillow and pulled out a necklace. It was given to her by her mother, who told her her father had gotten it for her the day of their wedding. At the thought of her father Ursula rolled her eyes. She was almost sixteen now, would it hurt her father to come visit? Turning sixteen meant Ursula could-

"I'm gonna be late!" Ursula gasped, then swam out of her house, her mother looking confused.

Ursula sped down the busy street, knocking over unsuspecting Octupi in her wake.

"Sorry, not really" Ursula rushed toward the gates that separated mermaid Atlantica from the octupuses.

"Took you long enough," her friend Oceania whisper-hissed.

"Oops," Ursula grinned at her friend, who scowled at her.

"Just put the guards to sleep already so I can see Trita-"

"Ok," huffed Ursula. Tritanus was Oceania's boyfriend, but he was a mermaid. Which was a big problem, according to both mermaids and octupi.

"I still don't know why she's dating him" Ursula said, then stepped out in front of the swordfish guards guarding the exit.

"_Hypnos améso̱s"_ Ursula snapped at the guards, who fell to the ocean floor.

"Did I tell you how much I love your magic," Oceania said, hugging Ursula.

"Get off of me," Ursula smirked, then closed the gates.

"You don't know how much trouble you and Tritanus will be in if your relationship becoomes public. Those stuck up mermaids are too sophistcated for octupuses. Especially that bratty prince Triton." Ursula said to Oceania, who shook her head. They both swam until they saw the faint gold outline of Trition's castle.

"Not all mermaids are stuck up you know," Oceania looked over at Ursula.

"Maybe not your boyfriend, but most are," Ursula replied squinting into the distance, "where _is_ your boyfriend anyway?"

The friends swam closer to the entrance of the kingdom as a merman with a maroon tail darted out the gates.

"Tritanus!" Oceania squealed, and ran to meet up with him.

"I missed you so much," Tritanus sighed, running a hand through Oceania's long violet hair as they shared a passionate kiss.

"Are you done yet," Ursula groaned.

"No," Oceania mumbled, still kissing Tritanus.

"Ugh, you too make me sick. You shouldn't even be kissing in a wide open area when practically all of Atlantica can see you idiots kissing."

"Stop hating, Ursula." Oceania finally broke from the kiss, grinning at her friend.

"Not hating. Just stating how you look like an idiot."

"Um, if you two are done, I set up a picnic for us. In a secluded area," Tritanus said, looking over at Ursula.

"Great." she muttered.

They swam over to Tritanus's secret picnic spot where he had a huge feast spread out.

"Eww, shrimp. I _hate _shrimp." Ursula whined.

"Oh shut up, Ursula." Oceania said.


End file.
